Never be the Same
by Guitar Hero
Summary: Luke suddenly dies, leaving Lorelai and their son to help each other go on. What will happen throughout the story? And what happens when people start to see and hear Luke Danes? Angst, Supernatural, Romance, Tragedy at the very beginning, and friendship.
1. Mourning Luke

**Never be the Same**

_**Chapter 1: Mourning Luke**_

"Luke."

I silently whispered your name to myself. I watched them lower you to the ground, where you will stay for the rest of eternity. It was right next to your parents. That fact alone made me cry harder. I looked over to your son.

He was 18, although you already knew this. He wouldn't leave me, even though he could. When we found your body, Sam gathered me in his arms and told me that he would never leave me. He said he would always be there. But, that's what you said too, isn't it?

"Mom, they want us to say a few words. You want me to go first?"

I shook my head no and then walked in front of the town to say my take on your life. I stood there in front of them knowing that I couldn't keep myself together much longer.

"Luke Danes was not only my husband, but my friend, my rock, and my lover. He meant everything to me. He was the father of my only son and a father figure to my only daughter. I loved him like I never loved anyone else. I can't say anything else other than, that I will love Luke Danes forever. Even after death."

I stepped back and went to stand near Sam and Rory to get the support I needed. Sam put his arm around me and tears came to my eyes. His arm felt like yours. Everything about him reminded me of you. His looks, his touch, even his smell was almost exactly like yours. He tightened the embrace and left to say his view of your life.

He started speaking to the heavens. He spoke to you directly, didn't he? I would do that when I was alone with you. I didn't have the strength to speak to you around others.

"Well dad, looks like our plans didn't quite pan out the way you had hoped."

He quietly chuckled, even though he knew it wouldn't ease the pain he felt. My heart reached out to the man who was once our boy. But, I stood there waiting for him to continue. He took a shaky breath and continued.

"You were the best dad in the world. You will always hold that title. You were a great man who did so much for mom and I in your lifetime. I know you wanted to stay around longer, but longer would never be enough for any of us. We would want forever, and I know that you couldn't offer that. Thank you so much, dad. For everything you did. Even the little things."

He came straight back to me and put him arm around my shoulders protectively. I wanted to say that I was okay and that he couldn't protect me from this, but I just couldn't. I couldn't talk anymore. My mouth was dry and my throat burned. I wanted you back, but I knew that wouldn't happen. I knew that it couldn't happen.

The rest of the town took their turns talking about you and saying how proud they were. And soon they announced that they wanted us to say goodbye to you one last time. I started shaking and held the tears in. Sam said his goodbyes with an unreadable expression, just like yours was at times.

"Mom, I'm gonna head home. Will I meet you there?" He asked softly.

I nodded and watched our son as he walked off for home. He was such an amazing young man and I knew he would get even better. You knew too didn't you? I stood looking at the headstone that read your name and said a brief summary of what you meant to everyone.

I looked down and held the tears at bay. I've held them in since the day you passed on.

"I miss you so much. I will always love you, Luke. In our wedding vows, we replaced the term 'till death do us part with the word forevermore. Well, I hope you stick to that, because I know I am. I love you, Luke. Always did and always will. Goodbye. We'll visit you often."

With that parting, I left and headed towards home. The home that we shared, Luke. That cozy house in which I raised Rory and we raised Sam. I stepped inside and noticed it felt different. It didn't have that claustrophobic "would you get your right arm out of my left rib" feeling. It felt huge and empty and nothing like it used to with you here.

I went upstairs to Sam's room and saw him sitting on his bed. He was deep in thought, probably thinking about the last time we saw you. I felt like this was private and moved from the door ready to leave.

Sam's head snapped up and he gestured for me to come to him. I sat with him on his bed, holding him, for the first time in years. He sighed and he pulled me into a crushing hug.

He was cutting off my blood and oxygen supply, but who was I to disturb my son from hugging the one parent who was still alive. His head rested against my shoulder. I was soon overcome with how alike you two were like. You're grinning right now aren't you? I kissed the top of his head and smoothed out his light brown hair.

I knew that we would never recover from this blow. He also knew that.

"Mom, we're never gonna get over this are we?"

But the difference was that he was brave enough to admit it out loud, while I could still barely admit that you were gone. But I knew that somehow, we would live on with a new, but sad routine. We'd survive the tears, but not today. Today, we said goodbye. We could mourn our loss in silence. Just a mother and son reading each other like a book.


	2. Tears that will last a Lifetime

Never be the Same

_Chapter 2: tears that will last a lifetime_

**I knew that it shouldn't be like this. We kept our emotions in check until the night. The night made us vulnerable. It made us fear anything that lurked in the dark. It made us want a shoulder to lean on and a gruff man to thank for protecting us. But you weren't there.**

**At night, I would creep into Sam's room with tears streaming down my cheeks. I would look at him and see the same pain reflected on his face. He would hold me and I would in return tell him how proud you would be. You are proud aren't you Luke?**

**Then, and only then, would he let his tears finally break to the surface. He would rapidly blink trying to stop the moisture from falling, but it would always end in failure. He would softly cry until he heard my own crying start to fade.**

**We would most likely fall asleep like that. Me, holding our precious son while he would lay his head on my shoulder. We didn't need words. I didn't need to ask him why he was crying in the late hours of the night. We cried for the same reason. You weren't there to hold us through the sleepless nights.**

**Although our crying slowed, there could be sobs heard throughout the night and into the next day. It broke my heart to see such a strong young man broken down in his prime by the death of you, his father. But, I knew it killed him to see me cry as well. **

**I would openly let the tears flow when it was night. And the tears only came harder when he started to wear his flannel to bed. I knew that this had to stop. We both agreed on what we should act like, but we knew we would have to act on emotion. Not logic.**

**I knew the tears would last a lifetime. Those tears would always stream down our faces. Someday, we'll be able to sleep without the tears. But, the tears would always be there. Even, if just for a split second.**

"**Mom."**

**I looked over to our son. He had fallen asleep an hour ago, but it was bittersweet. A bittersweet hour of sleep that was laced with nightmares and sadness. I saw that he wanted to say something, so I encouraged him.**

"**Can you tell me about how you and dad met?"**

**I even almost laughed. Even at 18, he wanted me to tell him the famous story of how we met. How we fell in love. A love that would last forever, yet you did not. You were taken away too quickly. **

"**Okay. It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, bees were buzzing, and Kirk was at his annoying quota for the week. And this story took place on a Tuesday."**

**I pondered something. Kirk wasn't the same whenever he found out that you passed on. Maybe he'll stop being so annoying. Wait, this is Kirk. He can't stop being annoying even if he wanted to.**

"**Come on. Keep going." Sam kept urging.**

"**I was absolutely needing a caffeine jolt, so I walked into a diner. The diner that just so happen to be owned by none other than our Luke."**

**The truth was, while yes, I did need a caffeine jolt, I saw you through the window. I wanted to get closer to you. To see if you looked that good up close. And you did. Oh, you did, Luke. I will never forget seeing you for the first time.**

"**I saw the proprietor and rushed towards him and followed him, wide-eyed and begging for coffee. He told me to shut up and that he would get to me when he could. Me, being your brilliant mother, saw a newspaper. I asked your dad what his birthday was. He kept telling me to get lost, but I wouldn't. And finally he told me his birthday. I wrote something on a Scorpio horoscope, tore it out, then handed it too him. On it, was written, you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away. He gave me coffee…."**

"**but you didn't go away. Did you?" Sam finished for me.**

**Luke, I'll let you determine that one. Did I go away? I'm guessing you are shaking your head and saying something like, "are you kidding? I'm dead and I still can't get rid of you! Crazy lady." I could hear you say that in my mind. I'm not sure if I'm going crazy, but if I am, I don't care. I heard your voice. Even if it was in that strange mind of mine.**

**Your watching over us, aren't you? I can just feel it. I can feel your spirit still with me. Maybe I am going crazy, but I'm just fine with that. I find myself staring at Sam. **

"**He's so much like you," I whisper. **

**I find tears building in my eyes again and before I knew what happened, Sam had his arms tightly wrapped around me. He said it would be okay. I hear your voice again, it's soft, but it's there. I hear you saying that it would be okay, and that you would find a way to make it okay.**

**After hearing you, whether it's real or not, I feel better. I suddenly felt a warm wind come through Sam's window and towards us. I almost gasped. So you are trying to contact me, aren't you? Sam felt it too and like me, instantly relaxed feeling the wind that felt almost identical to your touch. I haven't felt like it would be okay since the day I last saw you. But, now I do. I know you're there and so does Sam. I'm sure he knows you are here. **

**I instantly felt tired and I could tell Sam did too. I decided to give into the sweet relief called sleep. And right before I did fall into slumber I swear that I saw you and heard you say…**

"**Come on Crazy Lady, time for bed. You're gonna need a good night sleep for the surprise I'll bring you tomorrow night." **

**I felt Sam stiffen and saw his eyes widen. I looked over and saw you. I did a double take, and soon you weren't there. Maybe I was imagining things, maybe Sam and I were losing our minds, and just maybe, you really were there. I didn't really care. I saw and heard you. You wanted me to go to sleep. And I could never say no to you. Not anymore at least.**

**Maybe I was wrong. Maybe hearing your voice, would give us piece of mind. Maybe it would let us know that you were still with us even after you passed on. Maybe our tears wouldn't last a lifetime. Even if it's just in our heads, it makes us feel safer. **

**But then again, if it's in our heads, it could just make us cry harder. It might make us remember what we can't have. But right now, I don't care. I just know that I feel your safe arms around me again. And that's a feeling that I never want to give up. Even if it is an illusion. **

**I rolled over and did gasp. You laid there in bed, arms wrapped around me, as if you had never left. Sam saw too but he didn't want to question it. All he knew was that his dad, you, were there even if for a short time. He felt safe and relaxed and for the first time since you died, 2 weeks, he fell asleep without a second thought.**

**You had a soft white glow to you. Boy, did that look amazing.**

"**I'm here, Crazy Lady." You whispered.**

**I pressed my face into your chest hoping this was real. If this was a dream, I didn't ever want to wake up.**

"**I'm here for both of you. I can only be here at night. At least for now. The faster you go to sleep, the faster you'll wake up, and the faster you wake up, the faster night will come. Then, I'll be able to give you your surprise. Please sleep."**

**I heard you plead to me. You felt incredibly warm. I knew you weren't alive and I knew you weren't exactly dead. So, I didn't know how the hell you were there, but all I could concentrate on was your warmth. I fell asleep against your chest warm, happy, confused, and safe. I could get used to this as a routine. Maybe our tears really wouldn't last a lifetime.**

**AN: Hi guys! How did you like it. I wasn't originally gonna make it supernatural, but I just had a feeling that I needed to turn it into what it is. Once I get a feeling of how to continue a story, I have to follow it. Please review! New chapter soon! Oh, and Loridhhp, this is dedicated for you! Thank you for your pointers and your support. Here's my shout out to you.**


	3. No Evidence

**Never be the Same**

_**Chapter 3: No evidence**_

I dreamt that night. I still felt his arm around me and it put my worries at rest. Now that I think about it, my dream was unusually clear. Not like any dream I've had before.

_Luke sat in the living room talking with Sam about what he'll do with his life. _

"_Well, I kinda guess that I'll keep the diner running. You would want me to, right?"_

_All Luke did was smile and ruffle his boy's hair and continue watching their movie._

"_So, are you alive or not?" Sam asked out of the blue._

"_You see, I'm dead, but you guys can see me. I was sent here because God took me too soon. He admits that. He's cutting me slack, I guess. Whatever happens, I'm still here. Remember that."_

I woke up that morning. It was 8:00am. I looked to where Luke had been. There was absolutely no trace that my dear departed husband had been there.

"Mom, where did he go? Did we imagine that or…" He trailed off.

"I don't know Sam, but what I do know is that he's still here in one way or another."

I wanted to make myself believe. Oh, Luke, you don't know how much I want to believe. Believe you were there holding me and giving Sam and I reassurance.

You've got to understand though, that it's a long shot. There's no evidence you were here. You don't know how much I wish I saw just a little proof to tell me you were here. But, there wasn't. I looked over to Sam and saw that he was thinking the same thing.

Luke, do you see Sam? Your death has cut him to shreds. Neither of us has been able to work. I haven't been to the Dragonfly and he hasn't worked at the diner.

I can't blame him, though. That diner is filled with so many memories. So much happened there. You worked there every single day. We met there, we found out our attraction there, Sam made his first friend there. It's filled with memories. Too many memories.

Luke, you've got to understand. We want to go on with our lives. But, we can't. Your death was so mysterious and sudden. There wasn't even a reason you died. We love you too much to let go. I try to tell myself that we'll get through this with or without you, but I'm not sure if that statement is true. At least for me.

You came back last night. I don't know how and I don't know why. Your sudden reappearance was even more complicated than your death. Are you trying to come to give us reassurance? Were you here to protect us? I don't have any answers Luke! And it's frustrating to not know what's going on!

People don't just come back, Luke. You hear stories of ghosts that loved something so much, they stayed in this world. Is that true in your case? Did you love us too much to let go? I love you, Luke. And I want you to be happy.

I don't want you to be stuck here if you don't want to. I wanted your soul to rest peacefully. I didn't want us to be a burden to you.

I'm just angry. There is so many unanswered questions! I want to know a simple question, though. Will you stay with us? I don't care if you're not real. I just can't live without you Luke.

I never did get enough time with you. I never did get to grow old with you. We were still young. I never got the chance to spend all day in bed with you, just to tell you how much I love you.

Do you know how much I love you? I wanted that whole package with you. That just shows you how much I love you. I wanted our love to last forever, and it has. But, I just wanted more time with you so I could tell you that.

Jesus, Luke. This is just so hard. Sam is wanting to know answers, and so am I. I need you here, Luke. The stress of not having you here is killing me. Just being away from you for 5 minutes was like cruel and unusual punishment.

Luke, I think God is testing our bond. That's what I really think. He wants to know if we can take it. He wants to know our response. Only Sam and I can see you, so it's up to us to make the correct response.

I slowly slipped into sleep again. But, right before, I hear a familiar voice.

"Lorelai, don't worry. We'll get our answers soon enough. If God is testing our bond, we can't question each other. We have to remain strong. I'm here and that's all that matters. Go to sleep."

So, you can hear me talking to you. That gives me piece of mind. Just a tiny sliver of hope. I don't know what's going on, Luke. I do know that you're right. If he is testing to see how strong our bond is, we have to remain strong.

Luke, we have to solve this mystery. What's going on? It seems like an easy question. But, neither of us can answer it. I slip out of consciousness thinking of you. Goodnight, Luke.

AN: Well, how did you like the new chapter? I am beginning to wonder where this story is going. I don't know if I'll bring Luke back or if he'll just be a symbol of strength in the story. This story was actually gonna be a one-shot involving Lorelai and Sam's feelings on Luke's death. But, like usual, I have to write multi-chapter stories. What do you think I should do about Luke? Please tell me after you review, and I might put that in the story.

I would also like to announce that I dedicate the whole story to Loridhhp. Thanks to her kindness, generosity, support, and constant compliments, she encourages the best of my writing. This story is probably some of my best work.

Thank you, Loridhhp for the kindness and support you have been offering me. Many of my friends are not supporting me in this, because I have never written a story like this. I have never written such a story filled with so much angst, passion, and tear-jerking moments. There will be crying in later chapters, but I promise the outcome with have you jumping for joy. I would like you to give me a little bit of an idea of what you think you would like to see after this chapter. Get to me as soon as possible. Thank you for your time

Guitar Hero


	4. Light of the Morning and a present

**Never be the Same**

_**Chapter 4: Light of the Morning and a present**_

I woke up slowly in a daze. I slowly began to remember the night that had passed. Now that morning was here, I couldn't wait for the night again. Remember how you told me you had a surprise for me, Luke? Well, I certainly do.

The only reason that I would get up is for that surprise. Sam soon awoke to find me staring into space.

"Mom, I'm going to work at the diner today. Do you want me to bring you some food?"

"Yes, please." I replied quietly.

I was surprised that Sam would work at the diner. He hasn't even been able to look at it since your death. Although, I was happy that he went.

I sat in the light of the morning that came streaming through the window. It was warm and bright. Just like the way your skin felt when you held me last night.

I hope you come by like that a lot. It felt good to know you were there. Oh, Luke. Did I tell you that I stopped drinking coffee? Don't have to lecture me about it anymore, do you?

I decided to go Weston's for breakfast. After I finished my food and tea, I went to the Dragonfly for the first time in 2 and a half weeks.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked as she saw me walk through the door.

"Um, well Sookie, I kinda work here." I replied.

Luke, you have no idea the pain I felt. The pain of your loss crumbled the self-confidence I had. I didn't want to face Sookie. She was my friend, but she didn't understand.

She didn't ask any questions and was just happy for the much needed break.

I worked as long as I could, wanting to get my mind off of that "present" you would give me tonight. I slowly walked home, enjoying the soft sounds of nature.

Time went by quickly and before I knew it, Sam was back at home and ready to go to sleep. We both agreed to sleep in our own beds, well for tonight anyway.

I closed my eyes, then opened them. I saw you sitting on the edge of my dresser.

"Luke, what the hell? How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Through the window." You answered.

I laid there, stunned. I couldn't think of anything to say. I knew my voice would fail me.

"So, your not in my imagination or a hallucination?"

"Well, if I am, this is one good hallucination." You smiled.

"So, what's my present?"

"I'm always gonna be here, Lorelai. Every second, I am here. Whether you see me or not. My present to you is simply watching over you and communicating with you. Is that okay?"

I smiled. Same old Luke. But, death did make him seem a bit funnier and perhaps a bit more protective. If that was even possible.

"Luke, that's the best gift you could give me."

"So, I saw that Sam worked at the diner today." You said.

I sighed. "Yea, wait… you follow us?"

"Is that a problem?"

Concern was written all over your face. I actually liked that you followed us and probably listened to me talking to you.

"No, it's fine."

We stayed up until around 2 o'clock talking about nothing in particular as well as how much I missed him. You would just smile and let me talk. I fell asleep in your arms while you stroked my back and kept me as close as possible.

The next morning I awoke, you weren't there. I smiled though. I knew you were here. You left a note on his pillow that said: "Lorelai, have a good day. I'll be following you around today. I'll talk to you and you can see me. So can Sam. But, no one else can. Talk to me. Luke."

Last night, I got the best sleep of my life. And today, Luke would be with me today. I went downstairs to see fresh coffee and pancakes. After I ate, I decided to walk around town.

"Oh, my god, Luke. Stop that!"

Luke appeared out of thin air, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, I'll try to stop that."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Today was going to be a good day. I was gonna spend the day with my husband, get some work done, and I wasn't going to stress.

I went for the door and he followed obediently. Babbette didn't see him with me, so he was right. I could have him all to myself. I put my Bluetooth earpiece on, to act like I was on the phone. I could talk to Luke without appearing crazy. Yep, it was gonna be a good day.

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I had a little trouble writing this chapter. You can tell where I messed up. Anyways, despite grammar problems and my mind going wacko on me, I hope you liked the chapter. More coming soon. Don't know when, maybe Saturday. Oh, and Loridhhp, sorry I haven't talked to you lately. Hope you liked this chapter as well. Hope you keep writing. This chapter is dedicated to my BFF, Jonaci. Thanks everyone! Review, please.**


	5. Diner Talk

**Never be the Same**

_**Chapter 5: Diner talk **_

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm sorry that this is later than I wanted. But, life usually screws things up in the most unwanted time. Life gets in the way, but now I'm back. This chapter is not my best, but I was half asleep when I wrote this, so I think it's good all circumstances considered. This chapter is from Sam's POV. Please Enjoy! **

I woke up to the sun streaming through my open window. I rolled over to look at my clock. I groaned when I noticed the time. It was early, but I was still late for work at the diner. I still wasn't used to being the boss of the place. Cesar kept calling me boss all of yesterday.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I slipped into my normal wardrobe. One that people could confuse with my dad's. I walked downstairs and slipped on my shoes.

"Hey, kid."

"Ahhh!" I raised my hand to my heart as it began to slow.

It was just dad. He sat on the stair rail.

"Geez dad! You scared the hell out of me! And could you stop laughing? You'll wake mom up."

"Sorry. You going to the diner?"

"Yea, you gonna follow me today?"

He nodded slowly, silently asking if that was okay.

"I don't really mind. Wait, I have an idea."

I carefully put the Bluetooth headset in my ear. I would now appear as if I was on the phone and not just talking to myself.

I walked to the kitchen to write mom a note. Dad, of course, followed.

Before I knew what he was doing, he had fresh coffee brewing. After I finished my note, I got an iced tea from the fridge, and waited for dad to write his letter.

He finished too, and we walked together towards the diner.

"So, you work at the diner full-time now?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Although, I don't really look at serving customers at the diner, work."

He chuckled. I don't even know why. I guess he found my previous statement amusing. Although, I didn't care that he was laughing at me. I was just happy that he was beside me and having a good time.

"You'll learn soon enough. Well, after you've been doing it for around a year, it gets old fast."

We continued walking, chatting happily. We reached the diner in good time, but I sighed. The diner was already in full breakfast rush mode.

My dad and I walked through the diner doors. And as expected, no one could see him except me and mom.

I swiftly went into diner mode and got behind the counter. Yes, the place was packed. If there was any doubts before, there wasn't any now.

Dad sat on the closest edge of the counter. I looked over to him and smirked. What was it with him sitting on counters?

"Sam, a guy's ready to order at table three." Dad told me.

He pointed over to the window and I got the man's order. We continued like this for the rest of the day. My dad helped me out, and in return, I happily talked to him.

We went back home in time for me to start dinner. I started cooking with my dad, side by side. We were just a father and son, but we were best friends. Mom would get home soon, and I knew she would be happy to see us cooking together again.

Tbc….


	6. Love Peacefully

Never be the Same

_Chapter 6: Love peacefully_

_AN: Hey, guys. I know that I've been gone forever, but life just get's in the way. I know I've used the excuse before but it's true. All my time has been going towards homework and keeping my friends from doing something that they'll regret. And don't even get me started about those lousy preps at school. So smug with their expensive clothes and perfectly ironed shirts and their lousy attitudes and……. Well, I could go on all day. All you need to know is that my clique is called the anti-preps. Enough said. Um… shout out to my friend Loridhhp. Hope you get to feeling better and hope surgery goes well and that recovery time is low. Well, hope you like the chapter! Oh and __M __rating on this chapter. No real sex scene though. But, you LL fans will be very happy with the M rated sensual scene I gave you. Make sure to tell me your thoughts about the scene._

Lorelai's POV

**The next few days went by quickly. Luke had been with us continuously lately. Sam was happier than he had been in an extremely long time. I don't know how long Luke can keep it up, but I hope it will be quite a while. **

**The sun started to come out and started to stream through the windows. Ugh, morning. Mornings are bad, except for Luke and coffee. Those are very good things. I rolled over to find Luke's seemingly endless blue eyes shining back at me. God, those eyes. They made my heart melt. And they made a part of me open up to him and allow myself to love him.**

"**Good morning." He muttered quietly.**

"**Morning to you too." I gently replied.**

**He smiled at me and pulled me closer. He started to rub my back in soft, short circles. **

**I looked to him and kissed him slowly. I kissed him again and opened my eyes afterwards. **

**He grinned wolfishly and rolled on top of me, pinning me to the bed under his weight. We kissed each other passionately for several minutes. We needed air, but we didn't care. We needed each other much more than lousy air. Luke broke away.**

"**Lorelai, air?" He reminded me.**

"**Air is overrated." I explained.**

**He smiled and kissed me longingly and thoroughly. I barely even remember a time like this. Our wedding night and honeymoon were the closest I could compare it with. Even those weren't even close to how this feels. **

**I don't know if it's because it's been so long since he's kissed me like this or if it's because of his deceased form. There was very few differences between him now and how he had been.**

**Now, he lit my senses a bit more, entirely from just being away from him for so long. Probably, anyways. His body was a bit lighter. He had a slight glow and his hair a bit lighter. Although, his eyes were exactly the same. The same deep swirling pools of blue I had known and always would.**

**He caressed my lips with his gently, then moved to my neck. He placed passionate kisses on my neck and jaw. He varied the pressure every now and then. He pulled me closer and hugged my body tightly to his. I craved him with every fiber of my being.**

**He slid his hand closer to my center and I closed my eyes. I gave myself to the warm sensation he was awaking in me. It was and always would be like this. I could feel myself letting go of my inhibitions. **

"**Lorelai, it's okay to be nervous." He said understandingly.**

**I didn't have to worry. This was Luke. I could trust him with my life. He was my protector, coffee provider, fix-it man, my love, the man I love and will always love, with every bit of my heart. He had permanently etched his name into my heart forever. He loved me unconditionally and irrevocably and always would. **

"**Luke." **

**He came down to kiss me softly. I sighed into his mouth and gave myself entirely to him. He started to caress my breasts tenderly. I moaned quietly and arched into him. He looked into my eyes and I know he could see the love and devotion in their depths. All for him. Only him.**

**It only got more heated. Sam had already left for work. So, peace of course, had benefits. Luke and I had stayed in bed for hours. We made love over and over again like we would never get another chance. **

**We both knew even though we did not say it, but we would get many more chances. We were each driven to completion at least a dozen times driven by a frenzy of love and passion. We would definitely do this a lot more often.**

_**AN: Well, I hope you liked it. That sensual scene was not planned by any means, but I thought that it worked out very well. Of course, I always have dedications. Well, the whole story is dedicated to Loridhhp, so I don't really have any specific person for this chapter or story other than her. Maybe I'll think of someone next chapter. I would also like to give a story recommendation. Read "Thunder". It was awesome. Especially if you're a hopeless romantic who just so happens to be a Java Junkie. Well, I'll shut up and let you continue with your lives. See you next chapter. Oh, and this chapter was inspired by the song Bring Me To Life by: Evanescence. Please listen to it on you tube. Awesome song. Listen to it to get the true feeling for the chapter. Especially the line in the song near the end that says: Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead. I think the song really symbolizes my story especially the love Luke and Lorelai share.**_


End file.
